Goddess Ilias
The creator of the world and life, Goddess Ilias is a religious figure in the game. She is depicted as an angelic being and appears to Luka in his dreams quite regularly to guide him in his quest. However, in truth, she the main antagonist of Monster Girl Quest, serving as the instigator of all of the main problems which occur throughout the game, from the monster and human prejudices, to the multiple problems which plague Luka along his journey. With an extreme desire to destroy all monsters, she uses heroes, most notably the legendary Heinrich and the hero apprentice Luka and possibly Marcellus who is related to both of them by blood, to go on quests to destroy the current Monster Lord and defeat any monsters on their way. In return for their “unwavering service”, she gives them her blessing at a coming of age ritual. The blessing itself protects the hero by making their semen repulsive to monsters, apparently tasting like Angel Liver. Though this makes them safe from the more erotic attacks from monsters, they may still be put at greater risk from physical attacks and devouring as they can’t offer use as a source of semen. Ilias’s religion spreads far and wide across the world, apart from areas such as the isolated land of Yamatai Village and, obviously, the Monster Lord’s Castle in Hellgondo, the northernmost continent. Conversely, her following is a lot stronger in the South, which her temple is located at. Additionally, the southernmost continent is also named Ilias, along with a village, a city, and a port named after her. The central continent, Sentora, is a large grey area with differing attitudes to monsters and her teachings in each village, but generally the more North one goes the less the teachings are followed. Also, an organization named Ilias Kreuz was founded under Ilias’s name. Led by Marcellus and Lazarus, they take Ilias’s teachings very seriously (for example, “Thou shall not give semen to a monster” to them means “Thou shall not have any contact with a monster”) and will take the necessary actions, including violence, to destroy bonds between humans and monsters. Luka mentions five commandments of Ilias. According to Alice, if any of them are broken, Ilias will rip out their soul and confine them to the Sealed Sinner’s Prison for all eternity. The commandments are as follow: #“Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters.” #“Be dutiful in your prayers.” #“Point your sword at the Goddess and thou shalt cry.” (over time, this has come to include statues, monuments, altars, and other representations of Ilias.) #??? (This commandment remains unknown at this point in time.) #“The worst of the five prohibitions to break: Rebelling against Ilias.” Should the player lose, Ilias will appear to give them guidance, or Evaluations, on how to defeat an enemy, though her descriptions can sometimes be vague and insulting. Should the player ask for her guidance 50 times, she will become annoyed and disgrace Luka with a handjob which adds her to the Monsterpedia as an entry. As the game continues, she will grow increasingly weary, breaking the fourth wall as if she was aware of the many, many losses the player may go through (and may assume their actions were intentional). Her comments begin to regard Luka as a pervert, foodstuff, and a slave to the monsters he encounters. In Chapter 3, despite Ilias revealing her antagonistic ways and much to Luka’s surprise, she continues to do evaluations. Before starting, she explains that the one doing the evaluations is the tiny glimmer of her conscience “in the dirty, polluted river that is her heart.” However, she continues to belittle and insult him like she did in previous evaluations. Despite acting as a holy figure, Ilias reveals to have a sinister role: she was the one who caused the Slaughter of Remina, sending her angelic forces combined with Promestein's chimeras to massacre every human and monster therein. Also, after Heinrich discovered her true nature, he revolted against Ilias, but was defeated and sealed in her Sealed Sinner’s Prison. At the end of Chapter 2, when Luka refused to slay Alice, Ilias declares a full-scale war against the entire world’s coexisting humans and monsters, starting with the Monster Lord’s Castle by declaring it a “Second Remina.” Ilias has thus decided that humanity are her first failed creations rather than monsters, and attempts to eradicate them all with her current forces and the addition of Black Alice and her bloodthirsty monsters. Biography At the beginning of the game, Ilias appears to Luka in a dream, and asks if he can hear her. He can say “I can hear you!”, “Nope!”, or “…” If he says “I can hear you!”, the dialogue continues normally. If he says “Nope!”, she’ll merely ask why he responded. If he decides to ignore her twice, she’ll punish him and he receives a Game Over. With all that, Ilias informs Luka that he must defeat the Monster Lord. Luka wakes up, only to find out the village is under attack by a Slime Girl. If Luka chooses to run away twice, Ilias punishes him and he receives a Game Over. Heading out to battle the Slime Girl, Ilias teaches him how to fight. She explains the commands as well as HP, using Judgement Tap to reduce his HP to 1. Humorously, Luka will get a Game Over if he asks to be taught twice, having not healed from her first Judgment Tap. After Luka meets Alice, he heads to the church to be baptized by Ilias herself on her birthday, however she did not show up. Alice appears and convinces Luka to continue his journey. Throughout Luka’s travels, Ilias appears to him in dreams and continues pressuring him into defeating the Monster Lord. In return, Luka continuously prays to her, however Alice mentions that this is a contradiction he must overcome if he truly desires coexistence between humans and monsters, for Ilias seeks to eradicate all monsters from the world. Ilias soon appeared to San Ilia King in a dream, informing him that he will meet an unbaptized person named Luka and must guide him to defeat the Monster Lord. During campfire before entering the Forest of Spirits, Alice reveals that the Monster Lords were founded by a monster who was equal to Ilias. When Luka heads to Remina, he finds a feather that supposedly belonged to an angel. Alice reveals a location called the Sealed Sinner’s Prison, sealing the souls of humans who revolted against Ilias. Luka learns that the place was named after Heinrich, although rumors state that the goddess herself brought Heinrich to the heavens. Instead, Heinrich appeared to have revolted against Ilias, and the jail was created as ultimate punishment for those who disobey her, trapping spirits inside to prevent them from being reincarnated. At the end of Chapter 2, if Luka kills Alice, Ilias drops down to congratulate his accomplishment. The hero claims a treasure chest holding Alice’s ribbon; Ilias wonders why a monster would keep such a cheap item. With that, she brings Luka to the heavens. With no need to return to the world, she gives him his reward: to bestow the body of the goddess. She straddles him and proceeds with a vaginal intercourse which will continue for all eternity, effectively resulting in a Game Over. If Luka spares Alice, Ilias comes down, disappointed; Luka has chosen the “most foolish path”, having been seduced by darkness and as thus is no longer qualified as a hero. Alice sneers at this; if a hero does not fight for others, then what is he? Ilias ignores her, stating that only she can determinate that. Luka appeals to the goddess and asks if monsters are truly evil and is the fight between them and humans fated, but she flatly responds that monsters tempt and corrupt humans and that it is inevitable for the two races to fight; Luka notes that these responses are nothing more than beliefs that cause constant tragedy. Realizing he needs also needs to change his beliefs like Alice, Luka finally goes against his contradictions and revolts against Ilias, stating herself and her teachings make coexistence impossible. Having broken two of her commandments, she attempts to punish him with the Thunder of Judgment, which he evades with Serene Mind. With a sinister smile, an aura of dark anger, and in a hardly angelic manner, she declares that the castle will become a “Second Remina”, and leaves her angels to do her bidding. Promestein appears during the assault and reveals that the attacking chimeras were created by her “dark magic” under Ilias’s orders, much to Alice’s surprise for the goddess being a hypocrite. Meanwhile, Ilias and Black Alice discuss about re-creating the world. Ilias deems the humans who have lost their faith in her “defective” and her “first failed creations”; she would have reconsidered if an unbaptized hero showed his faith, but now must proceed with her original plan of rebuilding her world, and allows Black Alice to do as she pleases. Black Alice comments how Ilias actually needs the help of monsters, seeing how the goddess cannot maintain dark magic to keep the world in motion; Ilias sneers at this, threatening to replace Black Alice. After the 8th Monster Lord promises to be careful, the two begin to set up the next generation of “humans” and strong-follower monsters. Monsterpedia Entries Goddess Ilias (1) “The Goddess who created the world. Though she holds enormous power, she’s rarely seen on the Earth itself. However, her will is handed down to the humans living on the Earth and she is revered as their goddess. It’s said that she hates her failed creations, the monsters, but loves humanity. She would object very strongly to being included in this 'Encyclopedia.'” Goddess Ilias (2) “As the Goddess who created the world, she resides in the heavens. Though she’s incredibly powerful, she rarely extends that power to the world below. But by extending her will to the humans below, she leads them. The equal of the Founding Monster Lord, there are many doubts surrounding her such as what happened to the Hero Heinrich, the appearance of a strange monster called “Black Alice”, the strange female scientist with the Chimeric Monsters, and the Slaughter of Remina… It may be that Ilias has had a hand in all of these issues.” Trivia *In the beginning of the game, Ilias references the first few lines of the Book of Genesis. *When Alice left Hellgondo to travel the world, she claims that Ilias attacked her, stating “I owed her for giving me so many wounds… Goddess that Created the World… how stupid.”, of which Luka remains completely oblivious to. This may have been part of the goddess’s master plan for Luka to defeat the Monster Lord, as well as Alice’s hatred toward the goddess. *According to the Fairy’s Monsterpedia entry, those with strong faith in Ilias are incapable of seeing them. *Ilias seems to have a disregard for heroes, as some of her evaluations mention finding a “replacement hero” for Luka. *Ilias despises humans using Cursed Sword techniques. However, she makes exceptions to Luka as he must use the techniques to succeed in battle. **Likewise, Ilias dislikes Luka to be using the power of the Four Spirits, unless they become expendable to him. *Despite giving evaluations to heroes upon their defeat, it is referenced in a book that she dislikes giving evaluations which confuses a scholar when he tries to translate the book. She often breaks the fourth wall in order to insult Luka during some evaluations. *A good number of areas in the game have their own, more lenient, take on Ilias’s teachings: Sabasa Castle’s royal family has a history with monster blood while Port Natalia is more accepting with resident mermaids and the women of Grand Noah just like to see men get raped by the resident monsters in the Colosseum. *In Yamatai Village, one of the villagers suggests starting up a shrine for the Goddess Ill-Ass, a pun on the mispronounciation of her name as the locals are unfamiliar with the religion. Luka thinks she would not approve. *She has displayed six of the seven deadly sins within her personality. The only sin she has not displayed yet is envy/jealousy: **Pride/Arrogance: Sees herself as the judge of what a “hero” is, and proceeds to consider humans and monsters to be failures. Sees only those who are loyal to her to be creatures worth living. **Sloth/Indolence: The only antagonistic action she committed directly towards Luka is at the end of Chapter 2, which was openly mocked by him, who said she’s used to those who can’t fight back. She usually leaves such jobs to Promestein and Black Alice. **Gluttony/Voraciousness: Consumes the semen of Luka endlessly within the bad ending of Chapter 2. Wishes to consume the world with her will. Whether she is voracious like most of the monsters in this game is unknown. **Greed/Avarice: Has the desire for all things to be under her and to have ownership over the entirety of the will of living beings. **Wrath/Fury: As seen at the beginning of the game when she is ignored, or more notably with the Slaughter of Remina and at the end of Chapter 2 when she wages a full-scale war with the monsters of the Monster Lord’s Castle after Luka disobeys her. Also seen in many Evaluations. **Lust/Lasciviousness: A given considering the nature of the game, but her two rape scenes are the evidence. *Despite her role as goddess, she is not omnipotent. While she governs holy magic, she cannot control it alongside dark magic. That is why she kept Black Alice alive. *Ilias created humanity approximately 1367+ years ago, as the World Traveler is marked the year 867 and is at least 500 years old according to Luka. *Ilias has some similarities to Lucifer from the Christian mythology: **Both are depicted as extremely powerful angels. **Both are described as extremely beautiful in physical form. **Both had armies that follow their orders. **Both, at one point, had rivals to their power (Ilias = Alice I; Lucifer = Michael). **Both have been corrupted by the seven deadly sins (Lucifer by pride, wrath, and envy; Ilias by all but envy). **Both are shown to be very cruel and manipulative towards humans. Gallery Angry Ilias.jpg JustWhatDoYouThinkYouAreDoing.jpg Shocked Ilias.jpg iliascuckoo.PNG 1370175771862.png onewingedilias.png|Ilias During the Final Battle Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters